Sly Cooper Film Outline One-Off
by Teenbat
Summary: An outline I wrote in a post on the Sly Cooper Wiki forum for the upcoming Sly Cooper film. Liked how it turned out, so I thought I would post it here for you to read and enjoy. Tell me what you thought of it! It's a one-shot, I suppose.


Author's note: This was originally a post on the Sly Cooper Wiki, and being the smug **** that I am, I decided to post it here. This is only an outline for the Sly Cooper movie that I made up, kind of on a whim. Nothing necessarily new if you've played the WHOLE trilogy, but if you're only familiar with the first game, there will be new info here. Either way, I think any fan of the series will find enjoyment in this. It's not too long (for a story, anyway) so have some fun with it!

* * *

The movie will start with the gang in Paris, pulling off a heist (maybe the donut heist from the trailer). As the gang sits in their hideout munching down the calories, the conversation will switch to their parents and Sly will tell the gang, for the first time, about that traumatic night ten years ago. Bentley and Murray step in and comfort Sly, and Bentley tells him that maybe they can get the book back by breaking into Interpol and finding out about his parents' murders. After stealing the file on the Fiendish Five, and running into Carmelita of course, the gang escape back to the hideout. They start planning out the attack, and discover the location of the first member. This is the new member.

As they head to the location, Sly thinks back to the night, and we get a flashback. They arrive at the new member's base. The gang make their way to his/her mansion (or whatever) which has a combination lock to get inside. A small montage plays as Sly goes around picking pockets and breaking bottles to get clues. Bentley uses these clues to hack through the keypad's firewall, and they break in. Some words are shared and the baddie gets walloped before revealing the location of a big meet up. China. Carmelita, too late to get Sly, is content with throwing this guy in prison.

More flashbacks, maybe some terrifying "nightmares" with Clockwerk flying overhead before the gang makes it to China. Goons are everywhere as Sly infiltrates the stronghold. There is an encounter with a room full of goons, which throws Sly off guard. He gets in a fight but knows that there is no way to take them all out. Just as two goons grab Sly by either arm, and a third takes his cane, the Van bursts through the wall. Murray jumps out and starts pounding dudes. This surprises the goons enough that Sly can wriggle free. He gets his cane back, and all three fight the remaining goons (Bentley with technology of some sort) before a dragon (or some other ridiculous "final boss") appears. With a smirk, Sly charges the boss, and Bentley and Murray take the sides. The encounter goes well, ending with the boss dropping to the ground, stars above his head. Into the main room they head where the remainder of the Fiendish Five wait. One more great battle ensues, with each member of the Cooper gang going after a member of the Fiendish Five. It ends with a pile of (still breathing) bodies, that willingly give up not only the keys to the safes that hold the Thievius Raccoonus, but the location of the final member. Clockwerk. Carmelita, late yet again, gets three checkmarks on her list of Interpol's Most Wanted. While waiting for pickup, one of the three dummies mutters out the words "Krack-Karov." Carmelita thinks nothing of it at first, but it only takes a moment before she decides to look up the location in the Interpol database. Not much is known about it, but there had been mentions of strange occurrences around the area.

Determined to get revenge, despite his friends' warnings to think it over, Sly decides to carry on. They go to the Krack-Karov volcano, and along the way Sly researches his nemesis. Not much is known about the enigmatic final member, but he does realize that there are mentions of a shadowy winged figured in almost every era of the Thievius Raccoonus, going back over 3000 years. He does not realize that these are all the same owl; instead, he thinks it is a clan similar to his own. Arriving at the volcano, it is revealed that it has been fitted as a high tech base, using the heat of the lava to power the machines. Inside, Sly realizes that Carmelita arrived before him and was captured by Clockwerk, who had been secretly watching him the entire time and knew about the flirting that took place between them. Sly tries to save Carmelita, but is trapped in an airtight room that quickly fills with gas. Here we get our first true look at Clockwerk. He laughs at Sly over the monitors: "Ha ha ha - you sentimental fool! Empathy has always been the downfall of the Cooper clan." Bentley comes to the rescue, despite his fear of, well, just about everything. He treks on foot - alone because Murray is holding off robo-falcons with a turret that they had attached to the roof of the Van (thanks to some plans in the Thievius Raccoonus) - to a terminal outside the chamber and hacks into it, just in time.

The gas clears and Sly wakes, who requests that he release Carmelita. Despite the insanity of the favor (which he notes) Bentley complies. Carmelita, boggled by Sly's choice, promises him a ten second head start after he takes down Clockwerk. She also reveals the way that she arrived so quickly: a jetpack, which she gives to Sly. He winks then heads into the heart of the volcano. Flying high above the molten floor, Sly soon meets Clockwerk, a giant metal owl. Sly asks what the feud between the two clans is, to which Clockwerk responds with a heartless chuckle. He is not a member of any clan, he simply does not age. He has been attempting to snuff out the Cooper line "for as long as I can remember. And I remember everything." He wants to show the world that, without their book, the Coopers are nothing, and that Clockwerk is the only true master thief. Sly begins to challenge this, but is soon interrupted: "Enough, Sly Cooper! It ends here. I'll finish you like I finished your father." As he starts to fire plasma bolts at Sly, Carmelita comes over his ear piece. She will help by paralyzing sections of the robotic owl by firing her shock pistol at him. The grueling final fight begins, and each time Sly seems to beat the owl, Clockwerk returns, seemingly unfazed. But with one final blast, thanks to Bentley's analysis of Clockwerk's armor, he hits him in the heart and sends him careening down to a large boulder jutting from the the lava. Good thing, too, the jetpack's fuel was almost out. Sly ditches the pack and travels along the rocks before arriving at the head. Bentley and Murray get to the head as well, and they quickly come up with a plan: with Murray holding open the jaws, Bentley can plant a bomb at the back of Clockwerk's mouth, which would reveal his computerized brain. Taking this out would end everything. It all goes according to plan until...

The jaws slam shut on Bentley. They are quickly opened again, but it's too late to prevent him from being paralyzed. Carmelita lands near the gang and rushes over. "Ten seconds, ringtail," she says, pistol aimed at Sly. He faces her, ears turned down, and holds out his wrists, dropping his cane. "Take me, but let my friends go." Confused, Carmelita agrees, then fires two shots right through Clockwerk's brain. The parts disintegrate before the groups' eyes.

Murray takes the Van and drives off with Bentley and the cane, while Carmelita and Sly walk. It's only a few minutes before Sly's rogue-ish demeanor returns, and the two begin to talk about their likes. They have much in common, or at the least, they both ''enjoy'' the same subjects. As they arrive at Carmelita's bright red police cruiser, Sly notices a strange clash of color. A blue... calling card on the passenger seat. Looking around, he sees the Van almost completely hidden behind a large boulder. As Carmelita opens the passenger door, Sly bumps the door closed with his waist, which surprises Carmelita. As she looks up at him, slightly angry, he gives her a devilish look before, you guessed it, planting one on her. As she stands shocked, a smile slowly creeps over her face before she snaps back to reality. Not only is her keyring gone from her lapel pocket (which had both her handcuff key ''and'' her car key), replaced with a rose (where'd he get that?), but Sly is gone as well, standing out of the back of the now receding Van, where he tips his hat before the doors close.

She shouts out "I'll find you Cooper!" before the credits role.

* * *

Post credits scene, Bentley rolls his new wheelchair into the room of the hideout where Sly and Murray are playing video games and opens up a map. "Guess what I found," he says. On the top of the map are two words. Kaine Island.


End file.
